An Innocent Betrayer
by LuigiLovesCupcakes
Summary: Prince Peasley comes to visit his friends in the Mushroom Kingdom after not seeing them for several years. But when an accident occurs that Mario accidentally witnesses, Luigi has to convince his brother that things weren't what they seemed to be. (Slash fic, M/M ship, main ship of Mario x Luigi; may have several micro-'instances' of Luigi x Peasley).
**Author's Note: Welcome to a new story of mine, YAY! :D I've been thinking of ideas to write for one-shots or short stories, and this was the one I could form my ideas the best. :3 And I think it's pretty interesting, hopefully you guys will think so too. :P So... this one will be another Mario x Luigi fic (with minor, _minor_ 'mentions/instances' of Luigi x Peasley), a short story, and written in 3rd person. I'm more used to writing in 1st person with my Mario x Luigi stories, but I though that this one would be better constructed if I wrote it in 3rd person instead of 1st person, so I hope you guys don't mind that. :P This short story will most likely have about five chapters max, I haven't really wrote more than this chapter so far (which is 3k+ words, dang xD), so it'll be interesting to see how far the story goes. :3 Anyway, enough of my rambling. xD I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor**

"Good morning, Mario."

It was the first words that he heard all morning. Mario was at the kitchen stove, making breakfast for him and his brother, Luigi. Mario turned around and saw his brother coming down the stairs, pinkish blush suddenly appearing on the red plumber's face. "Good morning, Weegee," he said back. "I-I'm making us some breakfast."

"Awww, Mar-Mar… you didn't have to do that though…" Luigi said, starting to blush himself. He walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, I did anyway," Mario simply replied, kissing his brother on his cheek, which made the two blush even harder than before. "It's almost ready, Lu-Lu, go have a seat."

"Alrightttt," Luigi laughed lightly, and sat down at the table at his favorite spot.

Several more moments later, Mario had finished making breakfast and he sat down with his plate, along with giving one to his brother. "Here you go, Lu-Lu… I made your favorite omelet," he said, smiling brightly.

"Awww, thank you, Mar-Mar," Luigi said, happily digging into his food. "It's very delicious!"

"I'm glad that you like it, Lu-Lu," Mario told him, and started eating his own food.

"It's so yummy, Mar-Mar… this is the best omelet ever," Luigi commented, leaning over to his left to wrap his arm over his brother's shoulder. "I just wanna eat it slowly and savor the flavor."

"I'm so happy that you like it so much, Lu-Lu," Mario said, wrapping his arm around Luigi's shoulder also. "We can't really stay around long though, we have to go to the princess's castle because she told me that there's something important that's happening that we have to be there for it. We have to be there by 11am, and not any later than that."

"Awwww, I thought we were gonna spend the day together, just staying at home," Luigi whined.

"I know, Lu-Lu, but Princess Peach had called just when I woke up saying that there's something important going on at the castle today, and that she wants us to be there for it," Mario explained. "She didn't explain what was happening today at the castle, but she did seem pretty excited about it, and we have to be there for whatever it is today."

"Awww, okay Mar-Mar, I'll finish up," Luigi sighed, continuing to eat.

"Are you mad at me, Lu-Lu?" Mario asked, looking at his brother.

"No, Mar-Mar, it's okay, I'll never be mad at you," Luigi said brightly, hugging his brother tight.

"Awww, I love you," Mario said, blushing.

"I love you too," Luigi said, blushing harder as he kissed his brother.

"Let's finish eating, Lu-Lu, we don't have a lot of time today," Mario reminded him.

"Okay, Mar-Mar," Luigi nodded, as the two continued eating their breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, the two of them finished their meals, washed the dishes and went into the bathroom. They got undressed and went into the shower. They washed each other, making sure they were both squeaky clean, and got out after a couple minutes. The two of them went towards their closet, quickly got dressed in their signature overalls and colored shirt and shoes and went on their way to Princess Peach's castle.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were in Toad Town, walking through the town to get to the castle.

"Mar-Mar, I really wonder what Peach was talking about, why we have to be there for whatever it is," Luigi mentioned, resting on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, Lu-Lu, me too, she never really clarified what it was. I guess we'll find out once we arrive at the princess' castle," Mario told him, wrapping his arm around Luigi. "Just hope it's nothing bad."

"Yeah," Luigi agreed, holding onto his brother tighter.

Several minutes later, the pair arrived at the castle. They silently walked inside, looking around, trying to find anyone that was inside. The two were then suddenly greeted by Princess Peach, Toadsworth and other servant toads behind them.

"Ah, Mario and Luigi, thank you for coming over so quickly," Peach said happily, hugging the two together.

"It's no problem, princess," Luigi told her. They let go of the hug.

"Masters Mario and Luigi, it's been a while," Toadsworth greeted, shaking their hands.

"Yes it has, Toadsworth," Mario nodded. "Why, I think it's been almost three weeks since we last came up here, the last time Peach was kidnapped."

"Yeah, it has been a while, you two," Peach said. "So, how is it with you two?"

"Us? Why, it's been wonderful," Luigi replied, looking at his brother. He grabbed his hand and the two blushed.

"Yes, indeed. We just had our six-month anniversary the other day," Mario added.

"Awww, how wonderful! I'm happy for you two!" Peach said excitedly. Mario and Luigi only responded by kissing each other.

"Anyway you two, the reason we called you up for is well… I think the princess will be able to explain it better," Toadsworth said, and looked up at the pink princess. Mario and Luigi did the same, as well as the servant toads that were behind her. She slightly blushed and laughed at the sudden attention she was getting.

"Alright, so last night I was in my room, about to go to sleep when I hear my cell phone starting to ring. I picked it up, not really paying attention to who was calling and answered it. Guess who was on the other line?" she said, grinning.

"Um, who?" Mario wondered.

"Yeah, who was on the other line?" Luigi asked.

"It was Prince Peasley, guys!" Peach exclaimed.

"Prince Peasley? From the BeanBean Kingdom?" Mario said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Him!" Peach answered. "He wants to come visit us here in the Mushroom Kingdom! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen him in years, I don't think we've seen him since we saved the BeanBean Kingdom so long ago," Luigi said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, it has been quite a while," Peach agreed.

"So Princess, when is he coming over to visit?" Mario asked.

"Today!" Peach said excitedly.

"What?!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"Yes, today! That's why I called for you guys to come over here as quickly as you could! He was coming over today and he didn't say exactly when!" Peach explained. "He said around lunch time actually, but we don't know when he has lunch in his kingdom, so we're trying to quickly make a delicious, nutritious meal for him and everyone here, to make him feel welcome."

"Yes, that is exactly correct, Princess Peach," Toadsworth said. "Masters Mario and Luigi, we cannot have you two look like you just came off of the street!"

"Um… technically Toadsworth, we did, we had to walk all the way here…" Mario said slowly, rubbing his head.

"You should know what I mean!" Toadsworth complained. "Get dressed into something better than those overalls! Even plaid and jeans would be fine!"

"Toadsworth, we didn't bring any extra clothes," Luigi told him.

"You didn't have to, you two have several articles of clothing in the guest bedroom that you two usually stay in after you save Princess Peach from that reptilian fiend Bowser," Toadsworth mentioned. "I believe there is something better up there than what you are wearing right now. Please get out of your overalls and find something better to wear."

"Yes, sir Toadsworth," Mario and Luigi said at the same time, walking past him and the princess and the other toads as they quickly went upstairs.

"Man, I know that him and Peach are trying to impress Peasley and make him feel welcome here in the Mushroom Kingdom, but jeez, he has no reason to start being a bit of a douche," Luigi muttered, somewhat annoyed at the old toad.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Lu-Lu," Mario said.

"I wish we didn't have to be here though," Luigi sighed, shrugging.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't stay home together like you wanted to, Lu-Lu," Mario frowned. He then started smiling a bit. "But when the day is over and we can go back home, we can watch a movie together and then tomorrow we can have our special and fun day, does that sound okay?"

Luigi started smiling as well. "Yeah, sounds great," he replied, nodding and hugging his brother. "I love you, Mar-Mar."

"I love you too, Lu-Lu," Mario said, kissing him once more. "Let's find something to wear quickly and head back downstairs."

"Alright," Luigi nodded. They went into the room, and closed the door. They went into the closet, trying to find decent clothing that they had hanging around in the room.

"Lu-Lu, do you see anything good in here?" Mario wondered, looking through the closet.

"Of course, Mar-Mar, it's you," Luigi joked, blushing hard.

"Corny, but sweet," Mario said, blushing as well. "But really, do you see anything that looks nice in here?"

"Uhm, how about this?" Luigi said, grabbing two dress shirts, one dark red, the other dark green. "This is the best thing that I could find that looks alright."

"I couldn't find anything that looked decent on my side, I guess this'll do," Mario shrugged, grabbing the dark red shirt. "But we need jeans too. I think our shoes are alright, they're pretty new and unworn."

"Alright, let's look in the other closet for jeans," Luigi announced, and the two looked in the closet on the other side of the room, where they looked for some good-looking jeans. They quickly found some dark navy blue jeans, took off their shirts and overalls, put on the clothes that they had just found, and started to walk downstairs, only to see that a frenzy was happening.

"Uh… what happened in the span of twenty minutes?" Mario wondered, as he and Luigi continued walking downstairs.

"Prince Peasley will be arriving shortly, I repeat! Prince Peasley will be arriving at the castle shortly!" a toad announced on the intercom.

"…I think that's why then," Luigi said, laughing lightly. They reached the bottom of the stairs and then walked over to the dining hall, where other preparations were going on.

"Woah…" both brothers said, looking at how nice the room looked when decorated.

"Yes, it looks quite wonderful, doesn't it Masters Mario and Luigi?" Toadsworth said, patting their backs. He was now dressed in a small toad-sized black tux instead of his usual attire. "But now is not the time for staring and gazing. The princess wants you two to get outside so you can all meet with Prince Peasley when he arrives. Understood?"

"Yeah, we'll get outside then," Mario said, obeying his order. He grabbed his brother's hand and the two walked outside, where Princess Peach was standing and a lime-colored limousine had just pulled up at the castle's entrance.

"Wow, he's here!" Peach exclaimed, walking down towards the limo.

"Woah…" Mario and Luigi said, and quickly followed the princess. One of the toad guards opened the door of the limo, and out walked Prince Peasley, and two of his Beanish advisors behind him.

"Peasley! Welcome!" Peach said excitedly, hugging the Beanish prince.

"Ah, Princess Peach. It is so good to see you. Why, last time I seen you was when you lost your voice, and that was some time ago, I must say!" Prince Peasley said, embracing with the princess.

"Yes, it has been a long while," Peach said, letting go of the hug. "I'm sure that you remember Mario and Luigi, right?"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget the two brothers and heroes who saved the kingdom I rule?" Prince Peasley said, turning to the two.

"Peasley, welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom. It's been awhile since we last seen ya," Mario said, shaking hands with the prince.

"Mario, yes, it has been quite a while. But it's nice to see you again," Prince Peasley said, agreeing.

"Peasley! It's been so long! Welcome!" Luigi exclaimed, hugging the prince tightly.

"Luigi! Thank you for that welcome, bud. It's been quite long," Prince Peasley said.

Mario was surprised at Luigi's sudden action towards the prince. _Luigi is hugging Prince Peasley… but why?_ he thought. He shook his head, trying to not think much about it. Luigi let go of the prince and stood back next to Mario, keeping him close to him. _Eh, I won't think much of it then_ , Mario thought, holding his brother tight.

"Peasley, please come inside, we have prepared a lunch feast for you, since you must be starving from that long drive here," Peach mentioned, and the four of them walked back inside and into the dining room, where Peasley looked inside, surprised at the decoration of the room.

"How magnificent! Is this really all for me?" he asked, surprised.

"It's a welcoming lunch for you, Peasley, we want to make you feel welcome here in the Mushroom Kingdom," Peach told him, patting him on the back. "Go on, have a seat, over on that side of the table."

Prince Peasley nodded and obeyed, sitting on the table on the side opposite of the room entrance. "This is spectacular! When will the food be arriving?" he wondered.

"Really soon, Prince Peasley. The food will arrive for you all in a few minutes. For now, you guys should all sit down and wait until then," Toadsworth said, coming out of the kitchen. "I must say, I'm famished myself." He grabbed the chair that was next to Peasley's right side and sat down.

"Let's sit down too," Peach said, and she and Mario and Luigi went to sit down at the table. Luigi grabbed the chair that was on Peasley's left side and sat down, and Mario sat next to him, with a look of interest of his brother and the Beanish prince.

 _Okay, now he's sitting next to him… I mean he's sitting next to me also, but why is he sitting next to Peasley? Could they be…_ he thought, continuing to stare at the two. _No… no, no, no, why the hell am I even thinking of that?! This is Luigi I'm talking about! God dammit, Mario, pull yourself together! The two are friends and haven't seen each other in years, I shouldn't even begin to think in that way. Ugh, today is gonna be a hell of a long day…_

Luigi and Prince Peasley took notice immediately of Mario staring at them. "Uhm… Mario? Are you alright there?" Prince Peasley asked.

Mario shook his head quickly and violently. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm alright Peasley, thanks," he said quickly, and then looked down at his shirt.

Luigi then turned to his brother. "Are you sure, Mar-Mar?" he wondered, his face with a bit of concern.

"Yes, Lu-Lu, I'm fine, I was thinking, that's all," Mario replied.

"Okay, I just wanna make sure," Luigi said, hugging his brother.

"Awww…" Mario said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, boy! Won't you look at that!" Toadsworth exclaimed suddenly, his eyes widening. Food in large covered platters started coming from the kitchen, several toad servants bringing out lunch for the small group. They quickly, but carefully put the food onto the table and walked out of the room.

One stopped for a moment, standing next to Prince Peasley. "We hope you enjoy, Prince Peasley," he said, and quickly walked out of the room, leaving the small group of five to enjoy their meal. Everyone got two large gourmet turkey sandwiches, with a small salad on the side and mushroom chips.

"Wow… looks really simple, but it also looks plenty delicious!" Prince Peasley commented.

"Try it out, Peasley. I think you'll really like it," Peach said with a smile.

The prince only nodded and took a bite of one of his sandwiches, his eyes widening and brightening as he chewed. "Oh wow… this is absolutely wonderful! We never had anything served this delicious in my kingdom!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it, Peasley," Peach said brightly.

"It's delightful, delicious, dazzling, yet it's so simple!" Peasley complimented, eating more of his sandwich.

Peach laughed at the sight of the prince stuffing his face. "I think everyone now deserves a bit of this as well," she said, taking a bite of her sandwich as well. Everyone around the table started to indulge into their food, enjoying their basic and simple, yet delicious lunch.

* * *

After thirty minutes, everyone was finished with their meals and Mario, Luigi and Prince Peasley were all watching TV in the living room area.

"Man, oh how I love Big Bang Theory," Prince Peasley said, laughing. "They never really show it on TV in the BeanBean Kingdom, as Queen Bean doesn't really approve of the show."

"Why not? It's a hilarious show!" Mario wondered, surprised.

"I know, I really don't get the queen sometimes, but she is my mother and I have to follow what she orders," Prince Peasley shrugged.

"That sucks," Luigi said.

"Yeah…" Prince Peasley sighed.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back guys," Mario said quickly, getting up off of the sofa and leaving.

"I'm going to get something light to drink Peasley. Do you want anything?" Luigi asked, getting up himself.

"Just some water would be nice," Prince Peasley told him.

Luigi nodded and walked across the hall towards the kitchen again. He grabbed two glasses, one with iced water, and the other with iced tea. _I don't know if I should get Mario anything to drink_ … he wondered, then shrugged. _I'll get him an iced tea, just in case_. Luigi quickly made another cup of iced tea and started making his way back into the living room area.

"Wow, that was quick," Prince Peasley joked.

"Yeah, I get a bit crazy for castle drinks. Maybe next time you should try the iced tea, it's-!" Luigi was cut off when he accidentally tripped onto a rug falling forward and onto Prince Peasley, also spilling the two glasses of iced tea and water on him. "Ahhh!" Prince Peasley complained, getting soaked by the multiple cold drinks.

"Oh my god, Peasley! Are you okay?" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah, aside from being a bit wet, I'm great," Prince Peasley replied, smiling.

"That's good to hear," Luigi said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah," Prince Peasley laughed as well.

The two were suddenly cut off by a scream, Mario's scream, as he had just come back from the bathroom.

"Mar-Mar? Wh-Why did you scream like that for?" Luigi asked, confusion in his baby blues.

"Y-You… y-y-you…" Mario stammered, pointing his finger weakly at him and Peasley. There were tears forming in his eyes.

Luigi looked down at Peasley and then rose himself up, his eyes widening as he realized what was going on. "Mar-Mar… th-this isn't what it l-looks like…" he said, shaking. "This _really_ isn't what it looks like…"

Prince Peasley raised his head up from the couch to look at the red plumber. "Ah, Mario? Don't be like that, man… what you see is not what you think it is…" he said, his facial expression showing extreme worry.

The two never got a verbal response back from the red plumber. He ran away from the two, letting the dams break through and not showing any signs of them ever stopping.

* * *

 **Author's Note: All I have to say about that ending is... well... *DUN DUN DUNNNNNN* :o That was probably the worst time for Mario to walk into the room again, and the worst time for Luigi to spill drinks and land onto Prince Peasley. Now it's only first chapter and things are already gotten into chaos. Could things get worse than what they are? I hope not. ;-; I also hope that my 3rd person writing is alright. ;w;**

 **Reviews please. :3**


End file.
